His Gentle Touch
by NellieTodd
Summary: Oneshot: Set during Sayu's kidnapping. Just a little bit of fluff. SayuxMatt


**Just a little fluff as an apology of sorts for not updating. **

* * *

She sighed through her gag. Her tears had run out hours ago and it finally hit her that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The room she had been locked in was small and windowless. She had lost track of whether it was day or night- not that she cared anymore. They had torn her from her nice warm home, bound, gagged and blindfolded and after hours of plane travel and unanswered questions, dropped her in this cold little dungeon. Now here she sat, a cloth tied through her teeth, her arms tied painfully behind her back with no one to talk to or console her

She sighed again, putting her face in her knees. All she could think about was her family and worried they must be about her. Her mother, she figured, must be distraught to the point of a heart attack. Her father and brother surely must've heard about her abduction by now; she wondered how they were faring.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It surprised her, not only due to the fact that it pulled her from her thoughts, but also no one had bothered to knock before. Normally, every so often someone would burst in, check to make sure the ropes holding her arms were tight enough, perhaps leave some food in a bowl (she guessed they expected her to eat like a dog.) and would leave without a word. Oddly enough, she really wanted someone to at least stay. That alone would make her feel a little better; if she weren't alone with her thoughts.

"Come…" she said in Japanese as best she could through her gag. Her voice sounded unused and rusty. Had she really been silent for so long? She cleared her throat and tried again. "Come in…"

The door opened. There stood a man with white goggles with orange lenses. They hid the color of his eyes from her, but it didn't hide the fact that they were full of pity. Her eyes scanned from his eyes to his arms which were full of some uncorrelated objects; a blanket, some fast food, a small first aid kit and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

He kneeled beside her, placing the stuff on the floor. He then reached for her hands, trying to untie them, but she shied away, letting out a frightened squeal.

"Shh…" he said gently, reaching out to caress her face. She pulled away. "Im not going to harm you," She was never good with English, but she knew enough to know what he was saying. "I just want to make sure you're not injured." After a moment of consideration and translating in her mind, she nodded, slowly turned around and let him touch her hands. Working swiftly, he undid the rope and her gag before looking over her wrists- they were a little bloody and the skin was rubbed raw. He cracked open the first aid kit and began to clean up the blood before rubbing some medicine on them and bandaging them. Then he reached for the bag of food. "Hope you like hamburgers," To be honest, she would've eaten her own feces if she had to at that point, she was so hungry!

But she didn't say so, instead she said, "Thank you." and began to eat without another word. Silently, he stayed with her, draping the blanket around her shoulders and then gingerly putting his arm around her.

Her heart pounded loudly and heavily. He was…gentle…why? Why was he bringing her a full meal, rather than the table scraps she'd been served before? Why was he making sure her wrists were okay?

"Don't be so afraid of Mello," he finally said. She looked confused, so he added, "He's the one with the short blond hair who always has a chocolate bar in his hand. He's actually the leader of this group. I told him not to resort to kidnapping you, but he lives in his own world and doesn't listen to others. But don't worry; he's true to his word and I overheard him promise your father that no harm will come to you!"

She nodded and swallowed the food in her mouth. _So that's his name…Mello…must be an alias. _

She was then even more confused; why was he telling her this? Was this guy trying to get on her good side? What was his motive for this kindness? Was he just going to betray her trust and hurt her later? Something in her gut told her, however, that he simply wanted to give her some company and attempt to comfort her.

Once she finished her food, he picked up the gag and fuzzy handcuffs. After he refastened the gag, he said, "Here, these should be a little more comfortable than a rough rope." And he cuffed her hands behind her, being sure not to make it too tight. He sat down by her again and rubbed her shoulders. It felt good and she sighed contently.

Minutes went by and he stayed with her, taking in the mere sight of her beauty. He felt so bad for this poor innocent girl that had been brutishly taken away from her home in Japan. Mello would do _anything _it seemed, for that damn notebook- no matter who got hurt…

...or who got killed.

* * *

A voice barked outside about an hour after he'd come into the room. "Matt! The chief's here! Bring the girl!"

He gently stood her on her feet, letting the blanket drop to the ground. "Come on," he whispered. "Let's get you home." He led her down a dark hallway and to a glass box. He removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, holding it open for her. Once she was inside, he caressed her face once more. This time she let him.

Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. Her heart pounded again and her mind reeled, but she kissed back nevertheless. She wasn't going to just let him steal her first kiss without her response.

Once they parted all too soon, he closed the door, locked it, gave her a sad smile, and then turned to walk back into the darkness.

She never saw him again.

* * *

**NEW IT HURTS AND STOCKHOLM SYNDROME COMING SOON!**


End file.
